What could've been
by LouiseTheLastWriter
Summary: Drabbles about Malceyna OR Jeyna. Looking for angst? Right here? Looking for fluff? Just here. Contains AU scenes and may have randomized updates.


**Hey peeps!**

 **It's Louise back in the house and first things first... I PASSED AUDITIONS :D**

 **So, I keep promises and such (sorry, I waited for the annoucements first XD) so here's not two but THREE malceyna drabbles.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

"So I passed?" Louise beamed as she typed it down. "Annnnd I'm just gonna say that I don't own malceyna (check 1oooW0rds for her original malceyna works) and I don't own Reyna or Malcolm. So... enjoy?"

* * *

1\. Can you fix it?

"Ah, New Rome's praetor," the son of Athena greeted her as he swiveled around. "Anything you want to be fixed?"

Reyna's onyx eyes swept the large room, carefully surveying everything. "Yes," she decided to answer. "Aurum's ruby eye fell out," she simply said, placing the ruby eye on the table in front of her, staring directly at the grey eyes gazing at her from across the room. "Can you fix it?"

His grey eyes broke the gaze and he only smiled smiled. "There's nothing I can't fix." He stepped towards the table and took the ruby eye.

Reyna only beckoned Aurum forward, raising an eyebrow as his statement. "You can fix anything?"

Malcolm Pace looked up. "Yeah, why?"

Reyna crossed her arms. "Can you tell me how to fix a broken heart?"

2\. Cry

For the first time since they met, it was surprising and new when Malcolm found Reyna on a far corner of a graveyard completely silent as tears cascaded down her face.

Mainly because she never cried.

He thought after he saw her handle a lot of deaths happening before her, she would never cry. That what made her so... Reyna. She never cried. Period.

And here she was crying.

"Hey, Malcolm," she murmured as she wiped her tears. "You found me, huh?"

He nodded. "Where were you?"

Reyna looked down. "You know me. I sneak off to pray in these kind of situations."

Malcolm only extended his arms as Reyna walked right into them. "It's okay, Reyna. Just cry." He said as he put his arms around her.

Suddenly, the calm, focused Reyna he knew broke down and cried on his shoulder for a long time. "Why does this keep happening to me, Malcolm? Why does everyone I care about have to go?"

Reyna hugged her harder. "It's not your fault, Rey."

Reyna only sobbed harder. "It gets harder to keep it hidden when everything I build falls down. It's like the universe hates me, and wants to see be break," she wailed.

"Hey there. Why do you even keep it hidden? The burden gets heavier every time you hide it inside."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Because hidden behind the tears is the hurt of the past I tried so hard to hide. It hurts letting it out, Malcolm. It hurts."

Malcom looked at Reyna in pity. "I know, Rey. I know."

Both of them stood there for a long time, when the day turned into night, hugging each other for warmth and for comfort.

3\. If I die, then I'll die trying

"Listen here!" He yelled all over the chaos, making himself heard to her as he gripped her hand tight. "You can't just charge in? What if the plan fails? What if you die?" He pulled her towards him, cupping her bloodstained face with his hands. "I don't want to lose you too!"

She gently spoke to him, shaking off his hands as she intertwined her fingers with one of his. "If the plan fails, just keep on planning. If I fall down, just continue what you're doing. If we lose everything, just keep fighting. If I die... then I'll die trying."

He stared into her eyes, those eyes he used to see twinkling with happiness now replaced with a loyalty and determination so fierce he knew nothing he would say would stop her.

"Just one thing," he leaned in. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her as he savored the taste of her lips one last time.

"I love you too" was the only thing that reached his ears as she ran back into chaos carrying her trusty _pilum_ , nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **How'd I'd do, folks? Next one would be tribute for the girls of HoO, y'all.**

 **Ask me for prompts everybody. I ain't going to bite.**

 **-** _Marrione_ And **Louise**


End file.
